1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a cell connector.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, cells have been popularly used in our daily life for facilitating the using of electronic products. In order to meet power demands of the electronic products, a battery module is formed by series-parallel connection of a plurality of cells to supply power for the electronic products, wherein an electrical connection between the corresponding two cells is achieved by means of a cell connector. Traditionally, the cell connector is made by means of punching a nickel plate and is of strip shape. Two ends of the cell connector are respectively welded to a positive electrode of one cell and a negative electrode of the other cell so as to form the electrical connection between the two cells. However, the nickel material has a high resistivity that results in a great energy loss on the cell connector. One method of solving the foregoing problem is by increasing the thickness of the cell connector so as to reduce resistance of the cell connector. However, that results in an increase of the cost and an inconvenient welding between the cell connector and the cell. Therefore, a cell connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.